dragonsinourmidstfandomcom-20200214-history
Naamah
Life Before and on the Ark She was a harlot, but her sister Morgan forced her to marry Ham and drink a potion later causing her to be the mother of a Naphil. She and Morgan, then known as Lilith, attempted to get on the ark, but Morgan was found out and turned away. Naamah was allowed on as Ham's wife, and her Naphil son Canaan was born during the flood. Morgan, meanwhile, survived because of her union with a Watcher, able to disguise herself as a raven. She took Naamah to the edge of the ark and had her jump, apparently dying and taking the same state of half-living spirit that Morgan had. However, she really retained a living, human spirit, and did not die at all. She, like Morgan, is able to take the form of a winged creature, and becomes a bat, to her horror. In the Third Circle When Morgan and Mardon began to genetically engineer slaves to work their magnatite mines, Naamah joined as second to her sister. During that time she attemted to seduce Elam, Son of Shem, but failed. Knowing Sapphira Adi cared for him, Morgan imprisoned him in the sixth circle while Naamah sang to him, trying to convince him to betray Sapphira. This also failed to affect him. In Dragons Rest Naamah disguised herself as Constance, and tried to prevent Billy and Bonnie from saving Clefspeare, known there as Reginald. Though she failed to seduce Billy, she befriended him. Bonnie was, however, suspicious throughout. After failing to stop him, she kills him with her staurolite blade. Minutes later, Clefspeare turns her own knife on her. Again, however, she only appears to die, and she retains a living, human spirit. In the Bridgelands She meets Elam in the Bridgelands, and he offers her his cloak to cover her and gives her a second chance, despite her treatment of him as a slave in the magnatite mines. She tells him of how she got there after being stabbed by Clefspeare. She met an angel at the end of a long hallway, who announced her punishment for her harlotries: she would be exposed to all her former lovers, and they would strip her and leave her bare. Hearing the judgement, she cried and begged for God's mercy, and the angel replied that God had heard her, and she would wander in the Bridgelands until someone came and covered her nakedness. If she was to prove her repentance, she had to serve him righteously as long as he had need of her, and he would give her the life she sought. He then took her and showed her a cliff, which responded to song with pictures, and told her that a new song would make the cliff show her master what he needed to know. Naamah journeyed with Elam and Dikaios to the cliff. Afraid, however, that she would not be able to sing the right song, she attempted to drink Elam's blood in his sleep, and thus gain the life that flowed in his veins. Dikaios urged him to stone her, as she deserved, but she repented and Elam forgave her comepletely. When they came to the cliff, she sang the song that came to her, and the cliff showed Mardon's plans to unite Earth and Heaven. Later she stood in front of Elam to save him when he attempted to block Mardon's electromagnetic tornado. Naamah finally died, and resided in the Hall of Martyrs. Biblical Reference The name "Naamah" is mentioned five times in the Bible: *Genisis 4:22 says that Tubal Cain had a sister name Naamah. This is likely the Naamah of the Dragons in our Midst series. *Joshua 15:41 lists Naamah as a town in Israel's western foothills. * 1 Kings 14:21, 1 Kings 14:31, and 2 Chronicles 12:13 name Naamah as the Ammonite mother of Rehoboam son of Solomon, who became a king of Judah. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Sacrifices